


Happy Ever After

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, alcohol consumption, dean being perfect, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader discovers that she’s pregnant and prepares to tell the father her childhood friend, Dean Winchester. However, before she can tell him Dean has secrets of his own and basically happily ever afters aren’t so rare.





	Happy Ever After

     

      “Oh god,” you take deep breaths trying to remember how to breathe as the tiny hunk of plastic seems to mock you from the bathroom sink. “No, no, no,” you murmur trying to fight back a wave of tears. You had dreamed about this for the longest time, but now that it was staring you in the face it seemed terrifying. No, it was terrifying. How could you tell him?

      “Y/N?” Charlie’s voice drifted from the opposite side of the locked door. “Y/N, Jess and I are right here will you please unlock the door and let us in?” You stand to unlock the door before returning to the edge of the tub with your arms wrapped around you as the door swings open revealing your friends Jess and Charlie.

       “Sweetie, Charlie, called and said you’d been locked in here for almost an hour. What’s wrong?” You manage to nod at the sink as their eyes find the small plastic stick and the bright pink lines. Charlie is speechless, which is unusual for her, but Jess looks confused, “Mazel tov.”

       “Jess,” Charlie warns. “So who are we killing?”

      “You can’t kill him, Charlie. He doesn’t know we never talked about what happened,” you sniff. “Plus I don’t think Sam would forgive his girlfriend and friends for killing his brother.”

      Jess and Charlie turned to each other locking eyes as they process what you said. Scarily in sync, they both sank down at my feet as Jess beckons, “Okay tell us everything because I don’t even know what to say.”

       “Dean’s the father,” you exhaled wiping your eyes with your hands before continuing. “You guys know I’ve been in love with him since we were kids. So when we had that big Fourth of July pool party at their house. We got a little drunk and the next morning I woke up next to him. I was so happy for all of two minutes before he woke up.”

        “What he do?” Charlie asked with a hint of anger in her voice. “I’ll kick his ass.”

        “Simmer down there tiger. Go on Y/N,” Jess encouraged wrapping an arm around Charlie.

        “I’ve never seen someone jump out of a bed so fast. He apologized and said it should’ve never have happened and took off. I haven’t seen him since,” you took a breath finally calming down from the nerves. “How can I tell him that I’m pregnant when he couldn’t even stand to look at me the morning after?”

         “Y/N I’m sure it’s more complicated than that. Even if, and it’s a big if Kid, even if Dean wasn’t happy about that he would still be here for you and your kid. You do have to tell him though,” Jess stood up.

        “I’m going to have to agree with blondie here, unfortunately. You need to tell him and it needs to be sooner rather than later,” Charlie joined Jess and they both took my hand helping me to my feet. “But let’s go down and get you something to eat while we formulate your next moves.”

         “Plus Charlie and I are definitely going with you to the first doctor appointment and we need to figure out work and stuff.”

         “Guys let’s just relax and focus on one thing at a time right now it’s telling Dean.”

         “Agreed.”

         That afternoon found you all making your way to the Winchester’s for an impromptu pool party to celebrate Mary’s promotion at the hospital. When Sam had texted the invite to Jess her and Charlie had set to work making a plan since Dean would have to be there. Despite nausea that Jess assured you was simply a combination of nerves and pregnancy hormones, they wrangled you into the car after another crying session. You hoped it would be the last.

         You had grown up next to the Winchesters until you were about sixteen years old when your parents had died from a car accident. Afterward, you’d lived with Jess but remained close with the Winchesters and it was you that introduced Sam to Jess and the rest they say is history. The Winchester home was lovely and several cars were parked in front and in the driveway including Dean’s beautiful Baby, a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Sam met us exchanging hugs leading us to the back where some classic rock was playing and the party was in full swing albeit one less Winchester. Dean was nowhere to be seen and a part of you was relieved while the other part was ready to cry.

            A warm arm wrapped around your shoulders as you took a seat and you looked up to find John, Sam and Dean’s dad, smiling down at you, “Well hey there Firecracker. It’s good to see you can I grab you something to drink?”

            “Hey, Mr. Winchester! Yeah, some water would be lovely,” you smiled back at him. John had that way about him. His smile was infectious and made you want to smile.

             He chuckled, “Learned a lesson after the Fourth of July, huh?”

             “You could say that, sir!”

            “Alright, a water it is, Dean?” John called and you stiffened as a voice called back in acknowledgment. “Son, bring out some water for Y/N! I’ll see you in a bit kiddo.” John headed towards the grill where Dean’s Uncle Bobby was working.

           A chair scraped and you turned finding Dean sitting in the chair next to you and sitting a bottle of water in front of you, “Hey Firecracker!”

           You blushed at the Winchester family name for you and opened the water, “Hello Dean.”

           Dean leaned forward and he seemed happy which put you at ease but at the same time made you incredibly nervous, “I’m glad you came Y/N.” To your surprise, Dean held out his hand and without a second thought, you put your hand into his. “Can we talk about that night?”

          “Yeah Dean I really think we should,” you felt like you were going to throw up but he seemed to only hold your hand tighter.

          “First off I really want to apologize to you. I shouldn’t have run out like I did when we woke up. There’s no excuse for it and I can’t imagine how it made you feel but,” Dean stopped with a groan put his head down.

         “Dean?” you squeezed his hand back in reassurance and he looked up. To your surprise he had some tears falling. You let go of his hand taking his face into your hands wiping the tears with your thumbs. “Dean, it’s okay it was a rough morning but we’re okay.”

         “You don’t understand Y/N,” Dean pulled away from your hands but took them into his own. “I’m not good with feelings so I’m just going to say it. Y/N I’ve been in love with you since we met and I know you are a couple of years younger so I tried to fight it but I can’t. I ran out that morning because I was so mad at myself because I thought I took advantage of you and I wanted to do this right. I wanted to ask you out and do the flowers and all that other chick flick movie crap. But it’s not crap because it’s you and please just say something.”

        You had clearly died. That’s what happened you were dead and this was your heaven except no it was real because Dean squeezed your hands and you looked up as his face searched yours for what it was feeling. “Seriously?” you whispered. Dean’s face seemed to fall and he looked ashamed as he went to pull away but you only held him tighter. “I mean do you really mean all that Dean? Because you should know I..I..I’ve always loved you.” You felt breathless at finally saying what you had wanted to for so long and knowing it echoed his feelings.

        Dean’s face moved to shock and then he grinned, “Well how about that?” Dean pulled you to him into a dizzying kiss as he wrapped his arms around you. The sounds of clapping and hollering pulled you both out of the moment and you remembered what you had to tell him. It must have shown on your face because Dean was immediately on alert, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

        “Um, there’s something I need to show you,” you swallowed fearing the worst as you reached into the pocket of your dress pulling out the paper towel wrapped stick and pushed it on the table to him.

       Dean frowned reaching for it before slowly unwrapping it and it clattered to the table positive side up. Dean’s eyes widened as he picked it up and did a double take between you and the stick. “You? A..are you? Am I..I a Dad?” You couldn’t tell what he was feeling so you only nodded as you clasped your hands together. “I’m going to be a dad.” You looked up as a smile spread across his face. Dean jumped up holding the stick and grabbed your hand pulling you up as the whole yard turned to face the commotion. “I’m going to be a Dad! We’re going to have a baby!”

       Surprisingly everyone was cheering as Dean’s Uncle Bobby shouted back, “Well you idjits don’t waste time do you?” followed by laughter from the crowd.

       “You’re not mad?” you ask as Dean wraps his arms around you.

       “Mad? I mean I’m terrified because of the baby but a baby with you?  Pssh, this is the best day of my life. Y/N I need you to understand something so listen up.  **You’re my dream. You’ve always been my dream.** I want this with you and yeah it’s going to be bumpy sometimes but there is nothing else I want more than to be with you and be the man you deserve and the father to our child.” Dean pressed his forehead against yours, “I’m yours Y/N as long as you’ll have me.”

        You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, “Why don’t we start with forever and work from there, huh?”

         “I like the way you think Firecracker!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr challenge and I think it's the fluffiest to date! All mistakes are my own, gifs are found through google.


End file.
